


Let’s Go To See The Stars And The Moon (I’d Fly Far Into Space As Long As I Am With You)

by Runchrandom (infraredphaeton)



Category: min yoonji/ Kim namsoon, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infraredphaeton/pseuds/Runchrandom
Summary: Min Yoonji reflects, and buys some over priced tea with her girlfriend. It’s well worth leaving school early for, even if she misses out on the special substitute teacher everyone was talking about.





	Let’s Go To See The Stars And The Moon (I’d Fly Far Into Space As Long As I Am With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Bubble Tea’ by dark cat

Yoonji does her makeup on the train. Not much, she's already wearing her normal stuff: BB cream, a little concealer, eyeshadow and mascara, but she adds a little more colour to her lips, puts on a shiny lipgloss and uses a blotter to get rid of the oil on her face, darting her eyes from her compact to the window and back to make sure she doesn't miss her stop. She doesn't want to be late, not when she'd scheduled her doctor's appointment so carefully to make sure she got out of school early, but not so early that she'd have to go back to class afterwards.   
  
She checks her hair in the mirror next- it's still sleek, the earlier rain not catching too much and flattening it, and she closes the compact with a snap, stowing it in her backpack just as the train pulls in at the station. Stepping out onto the platform, Yoonji looks around for a familiar face, following the rest of the people as they filter down the stairs and out through the turnstiles. They're mostly adults, all in suits and officewear, but there are occasional tourists, sticking out in jeans and t-shirts, flicking through guide books and talking in English. Yoonji taps out of the station, adjusting the straps on her bag, and her shoes squeak on the tile as she walks out, head turning as she keeps looking. As she finally steps outside, the grey sky is too bright, enough to make her squint, and she almost misses Namsoon, who is perched on a railing, waving at her.   
  
Yoonji knows that her classmates wouldn't even recognise her now, the way she smiles, wide and happy, bounces on her toes to wave back- Yoonji has kind of a reputation at school for being cold, but try being the only girl in a class of idiot teenage boys, and see how warm you are- and Namsoon hops off the railing neatly, almost running to meet her. Yoonji's girlfriend looks so cute in her uniform, the white v-neck jumper, the pleated skirt, the way her bow is always a little messy and lopsided. She's wearing an oversized fluffy cardigan and a backpack too, and her keychains jingle as she runs, carefully ducking and dodging around the crowd leaving the station before she skids to a stop just in front of Yoongi, pink cheeked and smiling.   
  
"Unnie! You're here!" she says, and Yoonji pulls her into a hug. Namsoon is too damn tall, but she's warm, and she smells like vanilla and sugar, and Yoonji hooks her chin onto Namsoon's shoulder happily as Namsoon wraps around her. The cardigan is very soft, a kind of muted grey-pink colour that matches Namsoon's nails, and Yoonji rubs her cheek against the fabric for a second, enjoying the texture, enjoying the closeness.   
  
"Soon-ah," Yoonji says, "I missed you."   
  
"I missed you too," Namsoon says, and she pulls back.   
  
Being in different schools is so stupid, but Yoonji's parents are insistent that Kkochi-gu will open doors for her that Cheongshim won't, so she's stuck at her stupid school with her stupid classmates for the next year. After she graduates, things will be different, Yoonji reminds herself, and Namsoon tucks her hair back behind her ears, smiling.   
  
"Did you have to wait long?" Yoonji asks, offering her hand, and Namsoon links their pinkies together as they walk, heading for some cafe Namsoon saw on instagram and desperately wants to go to. She's spent the last week begging Yoonji to go with her so she has an excuse to order half the menu, and Yoonji is...   
  
Well, she's very soft for anything that makes Namsoon happy. She'd already decided she would go when Namsoon brought it up the first time, but it had been cute to see all Namsoon's different pleading kaomojis and stickers, so she'd pretended she was too cool for a themed cafe all the way up until yesterday.   
  
"Not too long, and I had some stuff to catch up on," Namsoon says, shaking her phone. The charms on it click together, and Yoonji smiles again. Namsoon's phone is a mess of charms: strings of sparkly beads, little acrylic charms of her idols, even one of those squishy decorated donuts, all sprinkles and pink icing. "I missed a V-live because I was in class."   
  
"How thoughtless of them, to broadcast when you couldn't watch," Yoonji says gravely, and Namsoon slaps her shoulder playfully.   
  
"Ya! Unnie! More like how thoughtless of my teacher to teach when BTS is broadcasting!"   
  
"Of course, of course," Yoonji says, and Namsoon takes them off the main street, down a little alley framed with potted ferns. "What's this place called again?"   
  
"Triple H," Namsoon says, as they come to a stop in front of a storefront. The whole thing is painted in a pink to grey ombre, with neon signage and lots of cute potted plants around the entrance. A chalkboard sign proclaims their instagram handle and how to find them on naver, and through the store window, Yoonji can see that behind the counter, there are countless polaroids of customers with their drinks.   
  
"What's the appeal?" Yoonji asks, as Namsoon holds the door open for her, and they enter the store, which is surprisingly quiet, with only about a dozen people sitting in various booths. There are three people at the counter, a girl at the register and two guys making the drinks, and there's a fridge case with cute pastries in it that Namsoon heads towards like she's drawn on a string. And because Yoonji is attached to Namsoon, she goes too.   
  
There are crepe cakes, carefully cut open to show the different rainbow combinations, and Yoonji notices that several of the rainbows match different pride flags- pink and white and blue, pink and blue and purple- while others are simply pretty ombres, white to black or yellow to pink. There are cakes decorated with gold leaf, and muffins that are marbled in beautiful neon brights. It's instagram bait, and Yoonji is here with user @kim_daily, so she's sure they live here now. Namsoon leans down to look at all the pretty desserts, and Yoonji stands behind her, in case anyone gets any ideas about the way Namsoon's skirt rises when she bends- boys are creeps, and Yoonji's a responsible older friend, she's got to look after Namsoon. 'Responsible older friend', Yoonji ducks her head to hide her smile. Hiding in plain sight has her so trained that even if her head, she sometimes thinks of Namsoon as her 'friend', rather than her 'girlfriend'.   
  
"Mm, I think I want those three," Namsoon says, after a long moment of contemplation, pointing out two crepe cakes and something called a 'blondie', which is decorated with gold and silver chocolate chips, dyed a pastel blue.   
  
"Do I get to pick something too, or are you ordering for me?"   
  
"Unnie! You can pick... one of those three," Namsoon says, smiling impishly, and Yoonji laughs, high and happy.   
  
"Okay, okay. What do you want to drink?"   
  
Namsoon picks through the menu, her mouth twisted as she contemplates, and Yoonji takes a moment to contemplate her.   
  
Namsoon is pretty, but it's in an artless way. She's pretty popular at school, but not with boys- she's too tall, too loud about her interests, too willing to take up space in a way that many consider unladylike. She doesn't always wear make up, either, and she likes cutesy, girly things without any shame, at a time when most girls are trying to seem cool and mature. Namsoon has an expansive LINE character collection. Namsoon loves Sailor Moon- she dressed up as the title character at the Halloween part last year, and she has a framed cell from the old anime. Namsoon doesn't care if people think she's cool.   
  
Yoonji thinks that's cool.   
  
Namsoon orders something that doesn't sound anything like tea, and when Yoongi looks at the menu board, she can't see her usual order- brown sugar milk tea- or anything like it. Everything has 'galaxy' or 'ombre' or 'mermaid' in the name, and she skips to the descriptive lines, looking for something she'll actually enjoy. After a few seconds, she finds one, and she steps up to order a 'Night Fairy Tea'.   
  
Namsoon leans against her while they wait, looking at her phone, and Yoonji notices that her lock screen is now a picture of her and Yoonji, leaning against each other and blowing bubbles- that's from their trip to photography museum for Namsoon's birthday, and it makes Yoonji feel kind of warm on the inside. Really, she's honoured that she's displaced V as Namsoon's lock screen. That's a lot of love, for an ARMY. If Namsoon was smaller, Yoonji would put her arm around her shoulders, pull her in closer, but she's a beanstalk, so Yoonji just reaches up and pats her hair, putting her braid back into place from where it's fallen forward during the day.   
  
Once they have their drinks- Namjoon's is a beautiful gradient of pink to green, topped with a thick cheese foam, and there's even a little cloud of pink and green fairy floss on top, which Namsoon is clearly itching to eat. Yoonji's is a little more restrained, a dark, creamy purple with little golden brown streaks down the side- brown sugar syrup, but with edible glitter in it- and her straw has little cookie wings, which she will probably end up giving to Namsoon.   
  
Yoonji hands over her drink easily as Namsoon whips out her phone again, and helps stage an impromptu photo shoot of the drinks, the dessert, and Yoonji and Namsoon's hand jewellery. Yoonji likes bracelets and heavy rings, likes how they make her hands look, and Namsoon's charm bracelet has a few recent additions, so they take turns being hand models to show off their fancy treats. Eventually, Namsoon is happy with her pictures, and Yoonji gets to drink her tea.   
  
Namsoon shoves the entire cloud of fairy floss into her mouth in a single motion, cheeks poking out contentedly as they take seats at the window.   
  
Namsoon loves artsy photos, she likes taking pictures of their shadows, or Yoonji's shoes, an interesting run in her tights, the ferns and the back of Yoonji's head.   
  
Yoonji loves candids. So, as Namsoon cuts into the crepe cake- sweet cream- and makes an amazed face, mouth a perfect round O, Yoonji takes a photo. As Yoonji sips at her tea, she takes a selca. Namsoon's hand and hers, fingers intertwined. Their knees, knocking together as they perch on the window stools. Namsoon, trying to wipe a smudge of cheese topping from her nose. Everything is lit with neon, casting interesting shadows and turning Yoonji's black hair pink, and it's perfect.   
  
They talk about classes, about Yoonji's stupid boys and how dumb they are, about Namsoon's mother- who actually called Namsoon out sick on the day of BTS' last comeback, and Yoonji wonders what it's like to have a mother like that, who's so caring and passionate about the same things her child is- about Yoonji's father, about the cafe and the cake and Namsoon's new hand cream.   
  
It's easy conversation.   
  
It's empty conversation. It shouldn't feel as good as it does, but as Yoonji leans in to smell the lotion tube Namsoon digs out of her bag- it smells sweet, like peaches and cream- she's aware that her face is actually starting to ache from smiling.   
  
"Unnie, do you mind if we wander around a little before we go?" Namsoon asks, when the last plate of cake is scraped clean, the last photos taken, the last joke made at Yoonji's classmates expense.   
  
"Sure, Soon-ah, I'd like that," Yoonji says, and kisses Namsoon's cheek, making the other girl flush, pink and cute.   
  
"G-good! There's a LINE store here and I heard they have new merchandise that isn't available anywhere else," Namsoon says, as Yoonji hops off her seat and picks up her bag- she squats carefully, tucking her skirt under her thighs, but Namsoon stands behind her automatically.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
"You don't like LINE, do you?" Namsoon checks, "I thought you liked Kumamon?"   
  
"I like you," Yoonji says, swinging her bag onto her back, "I'm happy to go with you."   
  
"You're so smooth, Yoonji-unnie," Namsoon says, shaking her head, "I'm glad I'm not competing with you for a love interest."   
  
"So am I,' Yoonji says, "otherwise I'd have to fight."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"The love interest," she says blandly, and Namsoon rolls her eyes. "I'd win."   
  
"You already won," Namsoon says cheesily, and Yoonji feels her own cheeks warm. "Ah! Got you!"   
  
Namsoon runs ahead, bag jingling as it bounces, and looks over her shoulder to check Yoonji is chasing her.   
  
"I'll get you!" Yoonji shakes her fist, and runs after her, but Namsoon puts on a burst of speed, and Yoonji has to actually put on some speed, feels perspiration start on her brow.   
  
Namsoon is worth it, though.   
  
Yoonji will always chase after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love girls. If you enjoyed the story, leave a comment and let me know!! Come talk to me on twitter @runchrandom


End file.
